Puppy Shopping
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What does Elliot get Olivia for her birthday? Elliot and Kathy are divorced. Pure fluff! One-shot!


**Please review! This just sort of popped into my head.**

"Elliot, I can't see anything." Olivia chuckled as Elliot guided her.

"That's the point of a blind fold, Liv." Elliot smiled. He put a hand on her waist and guided her into the store in front of them. "It's your birthday and I wanted to surprise you. I know you always wanted one of these."

Olivia grinned. "This doesn't smell like a car shop. You aren't buying me a corvet."

Elliot laughed. "Liv, you have seen my paycheck. Do you know how much longer I'd have to live with you in order to save enough money to pay for that?"

"A million years." Olivia smirked. "We could freeze your head and then revive you someday so you could pay for it."

"No." Elliot grinned. "You are being crazy." He kissed her head. "Plus, with the way we're going, I may not have to move out."

"Exactly." Olivia smiled. "Can I take off the blind fold now?" She felt Elliot's hands take hers.

Elliot smiled at her. "Just think, hear, smell. What have you wanted ever since I met you?"

Olivia did exactly as he said. Her nose crinkled up. "Are you getting me a puppy?"

Elliot chuckled and took off the blind fold. "Yes Liv, I am getting you a puppy."

Olivia gasped as she looked around at all the dogs around her. She grinned at him and kissed him hard. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Elliot chuckled and kissed her nose. "Should we go look at some dogs? I've written down everything you told me and I'm pretty sure I know which dog you want."

"Oh really. I want a specific dog." Olivia said. She leaned against the counter next to her. "Exactly what has your great mind come up with?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three. You either want a shih tzu, a chow chow mix lab, or a chow chow mix border collie." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Uh, I went to google asked the question 'what kind of dog do I want?" Elliot grinned. "Those three dogs were the top three results. Which one is it, Liv?"

"It's a chow chow mix border collie." Olivia grinned. "Where are they?"

Elliot scoffed and put his arms around her. "Let's go find them." They set off looking for them. Elliot had no idea what they looked like so he was just following Olivia. He smiled when he found the bull dog puppies. He was chased by one when he was ten. That's why he had a scar on his leg. He put his thumbs in his ears and teased the bull dog puppies.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia asked chuckling. She picked up one of the bull dog puppies. "Huh, what is he doing? Is he teasing you?" She cooed to the puppy. It licked her chin.

"I have not had good encounters with bull dogs." Elliot said. "That scar on my leg is from a bull dog that chased me when I was younger."

"Which scar are we talking about? You have one by your ankle. There's one on your right calf. Another one your knee. There's another right next to your-" Olivia listed off only to be cut off by Elliot's hand over her mouth.

"I think we got it. The one by my ankle." Elliot chuckled removing his hand. He watched as Olivia put the dog back in the pen. "Did you find the chow collie?"

Olivia chuckled. "The chow collie? Yes, I guess I did." She grabbed Elliot's hand and led him to the pen with the small puppies that she wanted. "I want that black one with the small curls all over it."

Elliot looked over at the puppy she was pointing at. It was rolling around with its tongue hanging out. "The little energizer?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." Olivia chuckled. She went over and picked it up. It's little tail wagged when she brought it back to Elliot. "He's so cute." She cooed kissing the puppy's head. "What do you want to name him?"

"Liv, he's going to be yours. You name him." Elliot insisted kissing her head.

"But, he will probably become ours. You know, with the way we're going." Olivia grinned. She kissed his chin. She looked the puppy in the eyes. "How about...Jet?" The puppy looked away from her.

"How about Burkly?" Elliot asked. The puppy looked at Elliot and barked once with his ears perked. Olivia smiled. "Are you a Burkly?" He asked.

Burkly let his tongue hang out. Olivia chuckled and kissed his head. "I like that name." She looked up at Elliot. "Can we take him home?"

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's forehead. "Anything for you." He patted her ass lightly. "I think Burkly is going to like your apartment. He might find your stuffed animals."

Olivia froze and looked at Elliot. "He will not. They are on shelves."

"Yeah, they freak me out." Elliot said shivering. "It's like they're watching us."

"Elliot, their insides are pure cotton. The eyes are stitched into the material that holds them together." She smiled and kissed Burkly's head. "I think Daddy is being silly."

"Daddy?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia blushed lightly. "Well, technically you are his daddy. You are going to help me take care of him. And, you are the cause of him coming home with us." She smiled. She cuddled the puppy to her chest. "C'mon, we still have to go shopping for him."

Elliot chuckled rolling his eyes. "You are something Olivia." He kissed her head. "I think Burkly loves his Mommy."

Olivia grinned. "Hmmm," She looked at Burkly who licked her nose. "I'd say you're right."

They soon reached the dog store. When they walked in, Elliot's eyes went wide. They had puppy clothes through three isles of the store. "Why would somebody dress up their dog?"

Olivia chuckled and looked around. "I don't know. Some people just like to dress up their dogs. We could find a Halloween costume for Burkly here. He could be Underdog."

Elliot grinned. "I like that idea." He looked around and started putting things into the cart. He walked up to where the collars were. "Liv, what do we want for his collar?"

Olivia walked up to him. "What do you think Burkly?" She looked at the plain collars and shook her head. "My boy deserves to go out in style." Elliot chuckled shaking his head at his girlfriend. If she acted this way towards a dog, how would she act when she had a baby? He didn't even want to know how many hours they'd be in the store. "Here we go!" She held up a collar that was white, black, and gray camouflage.

Elliot smiled. "That's perfect." He looked at Burkly. "Momma is going to spoil you, buddy." Olivia chuckled and kissed Burkly's head. Elliot looked past Olivia and his eyes went wide again that day. "Liv, should we go look at food for Burkly?"

"Well, we should." Olivia chuckled. She turned around and gasped. Elliot slapped his face with his hand. In front of Olivia were puppy strollers. "Oh my God!" She laughed.

"Liv, we're not getting one of those." Elliot smiled and leaned his chin onto his palm.

"But Elliot, imagine how cute Burly would look in one of these." Olivia pouted poking out her lip and putting her hand on one of the strollers.

"Liv, he has legs. He's going to love going for runs. He's not going to want to stay in a stroller." Elliot pointed out. "C'mon, let's go get some food and a bed for Burkly and get him settled."

"Okay." Olivia complied. She scratched Burly's head and kissed it. "Daddy doesn't let you get anything, does he?"

"Excuse me?" Elliot chuckled.

"Nothing." Olivia replied sweetly and kissed his cheek. She walked down the isle and headed towards the isle with the beds.

They soon got back to the apartment. Olivia put Burkly down and smiled as he ran to the couch and started sniffing around. Elliot set down a few bags on the counter. Olivia set the other bags beside his and set down Burkly's bed at the foot of her bed. She went back out to the kitchen and kissed Elliot. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia grinned and kissed him again. His hand tangled in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot led her back to the bedroom, not losing contact with her lips. They fell onto the bed laughing.

Olivia started kissing his neck as he went to work on the buttons on her blouse. He looked to his left to find Burkly watching them with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out. "He's watching us."

"So?" Olivia asked kissing his neck.

"He's watching. How does that not creep you out?" Elliot asked chuckling.

Olivia kissed his jaw. "It's not like he's going to know what we're doing. He's only a few months old."

"What's that in dog years?" Elliot asked. "Liv, seriously, he looks like any straight guy would look like if he were watching us right now."

"Now, that's creepy." Olivia grinned. She looked down at Burkly and smiled. "You could get him one of those bones. He would be chewing on that for a couple of hours at least."

"True." Elliot smiked. He kissed her and hurried to the kitchen to grabbed a bone from the bag. Burkly took it and climbed up on the couch. He started chewing on it immediatly. "Good boy." He smiled and scratched his head before hurrying back into the bedroom. He pounced onto Olivia making her squeal. He kissed her slowly. "Happy Birthday, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "So, what have you always wanted?" She asked before she kissed him.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
